A Sunny place in my heart
by LycheePanda
Summary: Hinata overhears her father shunning her in front of her sensei. Spirits crushed, she goes to her favourite person's favourite place to eat... and guess what, there he is! R&R NaruXHina Thanks Roo-Soo7 for the summary :


A/N

**So…. This started of as a one-shot I did for practice called 'ramen for the soul', but the plot bunnies wouldn't let me leave it at that, so here we are .I know I'm really not that good at writing but I hope you enjoy it .**

**~Lychee**

Chapter One

Low Voices, the soft pattering of rain. I stood just outside the door. My head was bent over, a thick of dark hair obscuring my face as I waited and listened.

"You do of course realise the dangers undertaken by a newly fledged Ninja? Even as a Genin your daughter will be constantly placing her life on the line as she undertakes missions…I must ask If you have any objections to her choice in career..." The voice was female and soft, though there was an unmistakeably serious edge to it.

The reply was swift and delivered in a calm, business-like voice.

"Hinata may do as she will. Upon observing the way she performs as a ninja, and then watching my younger Daughter Hanabi. I am no longer in any doubt. Hinata is of no use to the Hyuuga clan. And as such her life is no longer of any importance to me."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the onslaught of emotion. Jealousy, sorrow, anger, and frustration they were all there fighting over each other, until I felt light-headed with grief. But most of all, I felt the _shame._ I was a loathsome excuse for a shinobi. My own father was right to want rid of me. But the force of his words had shaken me to the core.

_Otousama I have failed you._

The woman sighed

"Well, Goodbye then Hyuuga Hiashi san." The door slid open to reveal a tall woman, with long, curly chestnut locks past her shoulders and stunning dark eyes…So dark a brown they had a reddish hue to them. She wore a most unusual dress. Made of what appeared to be…bandages. Her expression was troubled, but it softened a bit when she saw me.

"Hinata…"She murmured.

I felt my cheeks burn and kept my eyes fixed on the wooden floor.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and soon she was steering me along the garden path and out the gates that marked the boundaries of the Hyuuga estate. From somewhere within the depths of her ninja pouch she produced a large black and white spotted umbrella which she promptly opened and held over both my silent shuffling form and her own. I hardly noticed the streets as we passed through them. The rhythm of walking was a lull I found hard to resist and when we finally reached our destination my sensei had to shake me slightly to waken me from my dreamlike state.

"Hinata, Hinata chan!"

"K-kurenai sensei…"I looked up timidly and realised were I was the Ichiraku on Main Street.

"You need some hot food in you." She said firmly, half lifting me onto one of the high stools at the counter of the ramen bar.

"Two special Miso ramen with extra pork and tamago, Jii-chan!" came the loud demanding voice of the person on the stool next to me. Dimly my subconscious registered the familiarity of the voice. I turned to see who it was and my eyes widened slightly.

"N-Naruto kun…!" I stuttered uncertainly taking in the spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and cheeky grin of the boy next to me.

"Oy! Hinata Chan! Fancy seeing you here"

"Naruto..."Kurenai looked over to him a queer expression read on her face.

"Un! I just finished training with kakashi sensei and the team. Trust that lazy old perv's damnably hard training to work up a good appetite for ya! But I didn't expect to see either of you two her-Hn, Say Is something wrong Hinata chan? "I stood frozen feeling the blush spread onwards from my cheeks until I was sure I must be a sight to rival even the ripest of tomatoes…Why was it my cheeks always had to betray me in front of Naruto-kun like this?

"Uh…"I started my voice weak and feeble.

"Mmm…"Naruto frowned deeply. Then the food arrived Naruto presented mine with a friendly flourish. Then quickly began inhaling his. Despite myself I smiled a little to see him that way, acting like a little kid…Kurenai sensei chose that moment to take her leave

"I trust you can take it from here Hinata Chan, I need to be off now…A meeting with the other Jounin. Take care of yourself, and if you need anything. My flat is near yours..."She smiled

"Goodbye Sensei..."I returned the smile

Naruto had just finished his seventh bowl of ramen when he turned to me.

"Whatever It is that's giving you grief…. "He started off somewhat awkwardly but gained in confidence as he continued "Don't give in…And, never give up! You're strong Hinata Chan! I know you are..."He and gave me a little wink, "That's what I like about you." I just stared wide-eyed at him feeling the blush spread through my body from the tips of my ears onwards. _N-Naruto Kun…likes me? He admires me? _It was all too much. I was feeling dizzy and badly in need of some quiet time to myself.

My own yellow haired ninja couldn't possibly have known the impact of his words on me for with a friendly shrug he made as if to return to the task of noodle slurping but after a glance at me obviously thought better. Instead he fumbled in the pockets of his luminous orange jacket until he found what he was looking for. A green purse in the shape of a frog. He handed over what he owed to the man and girl behind the counter and after complaining, about his poor frog looking as if it was suffering from some sort of an eating disorder he walked over to me and much to my surprise and dismay hoisted me easily onto his back.

"N-Naruto Kun…what are you –"

"Relax Hinata chan. I'm going to take you home. I don't think you're up to being out." Inwardly I sighed. _More the failure. I even manage to get Naruto Kun all worried...what sort of a person am I?_

"Naruto kun…I'm fine, really."

"Nah Hinata." His tone was a little more forceful

"Just rest a little. We'll be there soon."

I mumbled something incoherent into his shoulder. _This is too embarrassing…._

And he shifted my weight slightly on his back before stepping out of the Ramen bar and taking off along the busy streets. I closed my eyes and nestled my head further into the crook of his neck and let my eyes drift shut as the world around me began to blur. A small part of me inwardly 'eeked!' at the speed we were travelling but I felt safe here, arms draped loosely around his neck as the streets flashed past. And content to let my eyes drift shut. We began to lose speed. Then he stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes. We were perched on top of my windowsill. I had left it open a little that morning and I watched as Naruto struggled to push it up

"Chikashou!" He cursed, scowling and scratching his head

"It doesn't really open that well Naruto kun..." I began.

"Ah, Hinata your awake! Think you must've dozed off there for a minute there or something..." He turned his head to smile sheepishly at me. _H-he's too close!_

" M-maybe we should take the front entrance?" I volunteered

He shook his head stubbornly. I could just imagine his thoughts _I will not lose to this window!_ And I held back a giggle.

"Honestly what price did you pay for this place? The windows don't even open!" But just then his perseverance paid off as the window gave one last groan and then with a last heave from Naruto it slid upwards. I felt the blush return

As he moved me into his arms carrying me bridal style, and hopping with surprising grace onto the wooden floor of my bedroom. He set me down.

"I better go now Hinata Chan. Are you sure you'll be alright though?" He flashed me a wide grin

I nodded.

"T-thank you Naruto Kun." I stuttered shyly .

"No problem! Well then see ya around Hinata chan." He waved then stepped back out onto the window ledge and was gone.

I wobbled slightly my legs were fizzy with pins and needles so I tottered somewhat towards the soft bed, and flopped down on it. Pulling the covers over my head. Even in my emotionally exhausted state my mind was racing with thoughts of a certain blonde, spiky haired ninja.

The feel of his strong arms as he carried me , the ease with which he had lifted me onto his back, as If I were no more than a little kid.

The sweet, musky smell of his skin. Everything about him was intoxicating. To me at least. I sighed and shook my head. As if to rid myself of such thoughts.

Nothing, I was convinced. None of my selfish emotions would sabotage our friendship. Not In that way. Besides,

It was hardly as If Naruto felt the same way about me as (I was coming to realise) I felt about him. After all we all knew of his crush on Sakura san. But then…what had come of that? Nothing. It was really quite blatant that the pink haired medic-nin did not return his ardour, though she obviously valued him as a friend. I sighed. Was that It Then? Did he love her? It made sense.

_Get a grip Hyuuga. _That was my inner Hinata speaking to me. _This is beyond pathetic. _I agreed with her.

_Nothing will come from pursuing this thought train._ I told myself.

_And besides, I have more important things to think of. Like how its Hanabi's birthday tomorrow, Which means I will have to go over to the Hyuuga estate for the formal celebrations… and I haven't prepared a present for her at all yet._

Though it was most likely true that it didn't really matter to my sister what I got her for her birthday. Things like that hardly concerned her. But what was more tediously worrying was that friends and relations would be there to pay their respects to the youngest Hyuuga daughter. And they would almost certainly be scrutinising and disapproving of me. I sighed and pushed all troublesome thoughts from my mind.

_Sleep _my inner-self prompted.

"Hmm…" I murmured, and let myself slip into unconsciousness

**A/N:**

**Chikashou means 'Damn it'**

**Tamago means egg**

**Jii-chan can be translated as 'Gramps'**

**Ok! So that's the end of chapter one.**

**R and R people! But please no flames, I'm only little :]**

**Creative criticism is welcome, thank you for reading!**


End file.
